


Kaidou is head over heels, send tweet

by Young_Leaf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: A concept, Alternate Universe- Shadowhunters, F/F, F/M, M/M, Saiki in leather pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Young_Leaf
Relationships: Aiura Mikoto/Toritsuka Reita, Kaidou Shun/Saiki Kusuo, Rifuta Imu/Teruhashi Kokomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Kaidou is head over heels, send tweet

There are things that one can resist. Dying painfully, for example, is one of these.

Things one can't resist (specifically, Kaidou), but must, for example, is a hot warlock in leather pants.

Said warlock, is in front of him, sipping some coffee-infused, alcoholic concoction.

Kaidou was screwed.

* * *

It's a known fact that Teruhashi Kokomi is able to make anyone attracted to women say "Offu". Her brother, Teruhashi Makoto, included (Thank the Angels that the guy was locked up somewhere far away).

So naturally, she's shocked when Saiki doesn't even spare her a glance (Which she's thankful for. She has her darling Imu anyways). Teruhashi had heard of the warlocks attraction to both genders, so she expected some reaction.

Until she notices him looking at Kaidou, and licking his lips.

Its when it hits her.

_Offu._

* * *

The last thing Kaidou expected Saiki to say to in his presence was, "Well done. More like medium rare."

It was the most monotone and sarcastic voice he'd ever heard,

It was beautiful.

* * *

Toritsuka knew this was a bad idea. He knew one when he saw it. After all, he'd had plenty of them and one of them was trying to get a photo of what was under Teruhashi's skirt.

Rifuta kicked his ass later, if you're wondering. How she kicked an all-powerful warlocks ass, no one knows. Not even Toritsuka.

But he knew that Kaidou’s crush on Saiki was a bad thing, because Saiki was about to eat that boy alive.

Or have Kaidou eat him, he wasn’t sure at this point.

* * *

Aiura was worried and hungry.

She was worried that Kaidou would learn about all of Saiki's previous lovers (her and Toritsuka included), and leave him, just like the others did. Then Saiki would drink till kingdom come and probably blow up a small deserted township.

But first things first, she was hungry.

And, God, those chicken wings looked good....

* * *

Saiki watched as Kaidou, who was about to put back his shirt on, after sweating a bucket.

"Oh, you don't have to undress for me." He said, with a slightly sultry tone.

Kaidou promptly put his shirt on.

"Fine....But, I like what I saw~"

Yup, Saiki was going to make this boy eat him up.


End file.
